


Take me away...I'm begging you (Ziam) (Bookshop keeper!Liam & Punk!Zayn)

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bookshopkeeper!Liam, M/M, Punk!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the uni gay punk that everyone loves to mess with, while Liam is the quiet and often looked over bookshop keeper. They meet by chance and something beautiful happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me away...I'm begging you (Ziam) (Bookshop keeper!Liam & Punk!Zayn)

Punk!Zayn & Bookshopkeeper!Liam

_~ >>>><<<<< * >>>><<<<~ _

Liam's P.O.V.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, I was sitting in the corner of my musty old book shop that my father opened back in the dark ages completely bored. 'Timeless Classics' was on it's last stands more or less, I didn't see more than a handful of people a day and those people don't even know I EXIST!! Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't try and make them think I'm always out or on break....they just don't really like me.

What sucks about working at a bookshop, NO GUY WILL EVER WANT YOU!! Yes, I Liam James Payne is very much gay and still very much single. I remember back a few months ago, this really cute guy that played on my uni football team came in and winked at me while I was staking some books, I guess he thought that I was just some cutie that was there at the shop to help volunteer like most students would. But as soon as I faced him directly and he saw my name tag, his face dropped and he bluntly asked 'Do you sell anything by John Green?' So, I'm still very much single as you can tell.

I bet you're saying, _Oh Liam, if it's so bad to work there than just quite_. I. Can't. My dad invested everything he had into this place, and it's one of the last things he gave me that I haven't screwed up yet. We never had a good relationship, but if there was one thing that made him proud was me getting into West Mire and me taking up the shop a week before he died. My dad was a lot of things, and caring wasn't necessarily one of them, but he was proud of me whenever I did something good or exceeded his expectations. Even though he hated having a gay son, he loved that I was his smart gay son. He would tell me 'You're maybe going to hell for this, but at least you'll be the smartest one there' thanks dad. Yeah, not the most fatherly that's for sure, but hey, he was **my** dad.

~One long boring morning later~

Book staking is hell, I hate having to re-stack books that I find nonchalantly put in random places by stupid teens that don't give a rats- you know- about other people's property, or soon to be property. I make it interesting by blasting random music through my headphones and...well not much can make that laborious task any more interesting. So I was more than happy to get that task done. I was hunched over the counter with my head resting in my arms, it had been the slowest day in a long while and I was literally falling asleep while standing, so I dragged myself over to the over sized beanbag and plopped right down into it for a quick snooze. I mean why not, it's not like anyone's going to show up here anyway.

-

Zayn's P.O.V.

It's currently Friday afternoon and I'm bored. Most of my "friends" (or used to be friends) are at football or something, but not me and you wanna know why? I broke my knee last season and they've deemed me un-salvageable so no team will take me....you know what-I HATE THIS PLACE!!

Hi, I'm Zayn Malik the school's favorite gay punk to screw with. You see everyone used to love me, but after I lost the schools big match against our rivals that had not only cost me my career as a football player, but was also the main reason everyone started to look at me "differently".

I was constantly whispered about in the courtyards and locker rooms, no one would sit with me in class or invite me out for lunch, no one has ever invited me to dorm parties, no one talked to me unless it was a simple 'get out of my chair you useless *insert horrible term here*' so it's safe to say that no one likes me that much.

It's not like I'm a bad person or anything, honestly I'm not. I may look pretty mean and people may make up stories to scare freshman or to intimidate other schools, but it's not true. It's all about perspective. I'm an outcast and they make it very clear that I'm not going to amount to anything in their eyes.....I hate to say it, but, some days, I believe them. I wrote home telling my parents about what was going on and you know what they said, 'suck it up and be a man.', my dad said that I'm twenty-one and should 'darn well start to act like one'.

I changed majors in the middle of my sophomore year; my folks were so proud that I was going to become a lawyer like them, but after a good six months of that garbage I went to my counselor to ask about the possibility of a course change into the art field classes. I am going to become an artist and lets just say that my parents were less than excited. In fact, their words were 'Good luck paying for college than.' They weren't going to to continue sending in payments for my tuition, so that led me to take up a number of odd jobs on campus and taking out two loans.... _Yeah, debt!!_

~ the life of Zayn..present time~

Looking over my project for my post-impressionism art class thinking, Well I'm [insert bad word here] screwed, I was currently at a C+ and I know that's not very bad, but Professor Padalecki won't let me compete in the Pyramid show with anything less than a B-. So I need to get an A on this project.

I've got the art part of it down with my own spin on Vincent Van Gogh's 'Starry Night', that part took me a majority of the spring semester. And now I just had to write a three paged report about the artist and the painting I'd done, which is where I'm at a loss; I was lacking in my knowledge on the guy, so this brings me to where we are now and why I'm looking for a place to find the knowledge on Van Gogh.

It's moments like this where I wished I'd listened to the different places in the area to find books. Now I know what you're thinking, Come on Zayn, chill just go to the campus library. You don't understand. I did, and the librarian looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for books on the life and artistry of Vincent Van Gogh, the only book on the man they had didn't have even half of the information I needed, well nothing use-full for that matter. So now I am walking down West Mire's south street, at mid afternoon; the place was deserted, I guessed everyone's in some sort of class.

When I was setting up my schedule, I'd made the "smart" decision to take up the morning classes, I knew that most of the school was going to gobble up all the afternoon classes, so I played it safe and took the morning slots where virtually have no one there but me an like six other people. A plus was that I'd now avoided the bullies for the most part by taking the morning classes.

I was passing vintage shop's and deserted cafe's that I'd made a mental note to go back to at some point. Basically, it felt like I was walking through a scene in Harry Potter.

"Well this sucks."

I've walked the enitre length of London it seemed and I didn't fine ONE single place to find some books. I was so close to just turning back and just giving up. I was just about to turn back towards my dorm when a rather large olive green shop caught my eye; it was a rather old looking and for the most part I didn't even expect it to be open but right in the front window was an old faded 'Open' sign, I looked up and saw the name of the shop 'Timeless Classics' written out in silver and black crusive.

This place was going to have to be my saving grace. I needed to ace this project, so I inhailed in the crisp spring air and walked up to the glass door. I opened the door slowly and stepped into the empty book store, the place looked more like a ghost town than a book shop and that was something that struck me as odd. Shouldn't there be more people in a vintage book shop like this? Looking around all I could see were dusty shelves of unmarked books, a table with a large vase of fresh red roses, an area for making coffee and/or tea, and a reading area towards the back.

"Hello, anybody here? I saw that you were open....Hello?"

Walking around this place reminded me of the music wing's art gallery, it was bland and empty. Minus the nice decor and painting's, this place was missing this spark....yeah, it was missing it's spark. I winded around the neat bookshelves full of un-bought best sellers and classics that I've read countless times; like Jurassic Park, Sherlock Holmes, Huckleberry Finn, Charlotte's web, and countless others. I also saw The Fault in our Stars, the Hunger Games, a book called perfect and more teen novels that would be flying off the shelves of the campus library. The fact that this place was in such a good stock of all the popular books and was just sitting here like someone's just died, baffled me.

"Hello? I can come back if this is a bad time."

I walked over to the back reading area and almost jumped out of my skin. There was a person SLEEPING in the back...I wasn't sure how to react, should I shout for the owner, should I call the police I wasn't sure what to do. Slowly, I creeped up to the stranger and tried to get closer without waking him...that was until I walked right into the corner of a table and screeched in pain. _Very manly Zayn, very manly._ The stranger in the bean bag chair shot up and flipped over a bit when he saw me standing there grabbing at my injured hip....ok so it's probably not injured, but man I feel like I've just gotten shot or something.

"Oh, my gosh are you alright?"

The stranger that was asleep got up from the floor and padded over to me, fixing his slightly tousled hair. Once I'd stopped acting like a mentally disabled seal, I looked him in the eyes; These two beautifully deep brown colored eyes warmly met mine, he was something out of a fairy tale. This man was just so..handsome, his dark brown hair styled carefully to the side, lightly tanned skin that was nicely fitted into a black shirt, muscular arms with a couple tattoo's littering his forearms, and probably the cutest birthmark I've ever seen.

"I-uh, well-ah Yeah, I think thanks. Um,sorry about scaring you there." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck with a free hand, this boy was doing things to me that I didn't feel were possible for someone like me. He made me feel warm and fluffy....ME, Zayn Malik feeling all warm and fuzzy, never thought it could happen.

The boy smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair a second time. "No trouble mate, I shouldn't have been sleeping on the job anyway. The name's Liam." Liam extend a hand to me, which I gladly took. I could tell that Liam had no clue who I was, cause no one is ever this nice to me; I felt uneasy telling Liam my name, in the fear of ruining a possible friendship...but I really shouldn't be rude.

"Uh, I'm Zayn." Liam's smile didn't falter like I thought it would. "Zayn Malik, yeah?" My eye's widened, expecting rejection I slowly nodded and prepared for the teasing. "I remember you, we were on the same football team back in high school...well more or less at the same game. I was number 19, remember we kind of collided near the middle of the field. We both went down and I left with a dislocated shoulder, you with a scraped up leg?"

I was relieved that he didn't really know who I was, but I was very surprised that he remembered even meeting me. "Oh right, now I remember you...kind of. Man, you've sure grown some since we've last played; what are you even doing here Liam, if I may ask?"

He raised a hand and shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm actually here for school; I just run the book shop when I'm not in classes. How about you?"

_He's being so nice to me..why?_ "Um, I have morning classes so I just chill and work the rest of the day. I'm majoring in Art...well I hope to, and I need some help."

Liam just realized that our hands were still 'shaking' and with an embarrassed chuckle let them dropped before motioning to follow him. "And what kind of book are you exactly looking for? My art majoring friend."

"I need anything you've got on Vincent Van Gogh. I've got to write a report on the guy and I'm rubbish at writing essays in general...." Liam looked at me from his notebook and smiled "I'm sure that I can help you find something on the guy. And if you want I could help you write that essay, I'm an English major after all." At the thought of Liam helping me was strangely appealing and I'm not really sure why, but hey what the hell. "Cool, sounds like a plan." Liam's sly smile grew as he led me through the book shelves. "You're something else, Malik."

My cheeks started to heat up at the comment. Liam was something else as well, he was human. "Ok so here is where we keep all the bio's on just about anyone that's been alive. But if I may, i recommend this book." Liam pulled out a black banded book covered in dust, it had a pretty gold lace like design on the side and a number of brightly colored orbs littering the back. I inched forward to get a better look at the book, my chest pressing up against Liam's arm; he looked down at me with a soft smile on his glowing face. I met eyes with him briefly before looking back down at the book, a light blush powdering the surface.

"This should be of help. Come on, we can start working over at the table by the window." I smiled and nodded as Liam lightly grasped my wrist, leading me over to the window tables that looked over a beautiful channel. It looked like something out of a sight seer's guide in Italy. Liam pulled out a chair for me, waiting for me to sit, I thanked him and placed my back pack on the table while Liam took the seat directly next to me.

His thigh was against mine, his elbow was next to mine, and his hand....was pressed up against mine as he flipped through the book with me. We sat like that for an hour when we had finally finished giggling at stupid jokes and writing out my rough draft of my essay, it was about four in the afternoon and I wasn't really in the mood to leave yet for some reason. "Hey, are you going somewhere or.." I looked over at Liam and was captivated by his big brown eyes "Ah-well, not if you don't want me to than...I guess I could hang around for a while." A warm smile spread across Liam's face as he nodded "I think that sounds amazing."

After putting all my papers away and placing my backpack down next to Liam's behind the counter, I took out my sketch pad and curled up on the bean bag that Liam had fallen asleep on earlier. Every now and then I would look up at Liam and look back down at my paper, I was sketching a picture of the very sweet boy that had so kindly offered to help me with my final project.

"Hey Zayn, could you come here please?!"

"Ok!"

I closed my sketch pad and placed it on the table and walking to see what Liam needed. "Yeah?" Liam looked up and smiled "Could you help me get this box into the storage room?" I nodded and walked over to help Liam lift the box off the ground. It was a fairly heavy box and as we waddled to the storage room Liam was literall watching me the whole time; We finally made it into the storage room and Liam started giving me directions on where to set down the box when I may or may not have tripped slightly causing myself to fall back with a box and Liam following right after. Thankfully the box didn't collapse on top of me...but somehow Liam did. Our chests heaved in sync as I tired to get my breath back and Liam did all he could to stifle a chuckle.

"Are you ok? haha." A small blush was creeping onto my cheeks as I slowly nodded "Um, yeah. You?" Liam rested his chin on my chest and nodded "Yeah..I'm rather comfy if you as me." I laughed at his goofiness and tried to push him off "Well I'm not very comfy, so off you goof."

Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed my hands, pulling me up with himself. "Well let's get somewhere comfy than." I was basically daydreaming while Liam dragged me back out into the book shop; I most likely had the dumbest smile on my face, but I didn't really care all that much. "Liam....you're an idiot, you know?" Liam looked back at me and nodded "Yeah. I've been told that once or twice." I chuckled. Liam stopped in front of the bean bag and hopped into it on his back. _He's like a bunny._ I softly chuckled and met his eyes once again. Liam opened up his arms and waved me over "Come on. I don't always bite." I playfully rolled my eyes and walked up to Liam, crawling in beside him.

"There. That's better." Liam closed his arms around me an pulled us closer.

"This weird?"

Liam looked at me and shook his head "Not to me."

With a soft smile I shifted up and nudged my head under Liam's chin "Good."

Liam traced lines over my tattoo's and nuzzled his nose into my hair; I wasn't really sure what we were....and I've only known the guy for like half a day or something.

"Zayn, do you believe in love at first sight?"

I shrugged "Yeah, I guess. I mean, why shouldn't that be possible?"

Liam crained his neck over to get a better look at my face, his nose nudging at my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled wide. "Well, would you like me help you make up your mind?"

With a soft nod, Liam leaned in slowly.

Soon his lips brushed up against mine, sending sparks flying; I couldn't take the teasing and just pressed mine up against his. If this is what being loved felt like....then I don't ever want to be without this kind of a feeling ever again.

His lips were almost like a very silky cloud....ok that sounds weird, but I'm not sure how to really explain it any other way; Liam then moved his hands to my cheeks and pulled them to the side, deepening our kiss.

Liam was the first to pull back, placing his fore head against mine as we were both a giggling mess; I did the best I could slink my arms around Liam's waist while he was laying down.

"You're very giggly Mr.Malik." I looked up at Liam's smirk and rolled my eyes "Yeah, and it's all because of you. Mr.Hottie." Liam smiled and pressed his lips to the tip of my nose.

"Looks like I'm going to be requesting your presence at my side 24/7. What do ya say to that Mr.Malik?"

I pretended to contemplate the offer for a minute "Depends, are you asking me to be your one and only. Your bae, you boe...it depends Liam."

He chuckled and pulled me impossibly closer "How about boyfriend?"

"I think that can be arranged."

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<~ _

Mixed P.O.V. Hey it looks like happy endings are for everyone. How about we try this again: Hi, I'm Zayn Malik the school's favorite gay punk to screw with. And I'm Liam Payne, the schools forgotten book nerd that can't get more than a glance; we found each other by chance...you say chance, but we know that it was fate. The punk and the book keeper, who'd have thought?

_~ >>>>>*<<<<<~_


End file.
